warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rmhanshaw158
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Escher Vault page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 00:26, June 1, 2012 Hmmm I've noticed you been making some interesting edits, would you like to help the wikia out with the List of Artifacts? Some people had added new artifacts without citing where they came from, if you could cite them that would be pretty awesome. Note though that our system of citing is confusing, it is a bit... convoluted. The above ref code sets all following to link to that same source on the bottom list of references, this lessens the total amount of listed references to just all the different ones. The original one though is required to be at the very first use of r2 I think, so you may have to go about editing the whole page at once instead of one at a time, that is what I always did. So you user that first one to the first artifact on the article that appears in the episode and then all the following artifacts from that episode use the second one. Let me know if I need to explain it better. 13:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures You don't need to upload pictures that aren't from the show, we don't need them. felinoel 13:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Pictures such as James Braid, that was unneeded. 20:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Chat_Moderators 14:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I feel we need to reach some level of consensus on this "Judah Loew entry". Your modified entry contains several repetitions of facts stated elsewhere on the same page, which is why I rolled it back. Can we perhaps compromise by keeping the expanded section on Tyler's great-uncle, and not the "inscription in the golem" sentence, since the golem doesn't actually appear in the episode? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) {C I am going to guess you use the visual editor instead of the source editor. 12:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) line breaks for structure Hello, I suggest using instead of line breaks, for aligning sections/images. They just generate superfluous paragraphs. — ochristi (t· ) 22:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning your edit to Pandora's Pithos/box on the List of Artifacts Dude, two words: "Grammar" and "Spelling" keep an eye on those. Thank you! Per Ankh ED 18:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, learn to link properly. You are annoying others. Per Ankh ED 23:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Apology Sorry if I was rude earlier. Per Ankh ED 16:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) A&G page No, stop adding Cheech and Chong's pipe and the pocketwatch to the page. Just stopped. We've pretty much come to the agreement as a community that they don't belong there and me and Bold Clone will only keep deleting them if you keep adding them. It's just getting irritating. :The pipe was a sarcastic comment. Before you even THINK of putting that back up on the page, back sure to prove that Pete wasn't being sarcastic. :Also, the watch was a guess that turned out to be wrong. The watch did not belong to the one person, it belonged to someone else. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Wish Granting See User talk:Saiarcot895#Category:Wish Granting. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 01:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it isn't a category that is needed plus if we specify one thing we would need every kind of artifact as categories. 18:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude... Next time you want to edit several sections at once... just click the bright red edit button at the top of the page, please. Per Ankh ED 03:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I like the way you've edited the list. Fair enough that you should go to the page if you want information, but now the list looks messier and awkward. I think it was fine the way it was, even if some of the articles did need a bit of trimming. But majority rules here, see what everyone else thinks.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 08:02, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Issue I'm trying to get an issue resolved. If you could contact me on my talk page, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Gislef (talk) ( ) 04:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Definitions Rm, I'm not sure if I agree with all of your categorisation on the Mini-Tesla. It's definitely a weapon, but I'm not sure if anything created by Claudia for constant use qualifies as an artifact. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello? the tesla and farnsworth are both artifacts! Which is why I distinguished between the Tesla and the Mini-Tesla, and said 'created by Claudia', since she's adapting existing artifact design, rather than innovating. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 19:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Claudia's artifacts are still artifacts, just because something uses super science and not emotion does not make it not an artifact. There is a sub-classification of artifacts called gadgets though, but they are still artifacts. 14:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you add the Candidates for deletion category to Male Warehouse 9 Agent 1 and Female Warehouse 9 Agent Patchiometer (talk) ( ) 20:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Patchiometer Erm...fire? How is Black Bart's Cannon a fire artifact? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 16:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The Fire Artifact category says that Fire Artifacts are artifacts that " create fire, explosions or have other fire-like effects." Black Bart's Cannon creates explosions Scroller What do you think of this scroller? It should make the article easier to navigate, right? 16:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Ehhh it probably would be better to use the banner instead of just adding a category to mark something for deletion. 18:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC)